


ice cream

by dykeyuu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Nahyuck, Winter, it’s just cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-04-17 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeyuu/pseuds/dykeyuu
Summary: jaemin is sick and donghyuck takes care of him
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 49





	ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> here u go lacie sorry it took so long🥺💞

“jaem, it’s been three days. stop telling me you’re fine; if you were fine, you would’ve come to class this week. i can literally hear the congestion in your voice even over the phone.”

“hyuck i promise, it’s just a little cold— i even feel okay enough to work on my lab report and everything. you don’t have to worry about me!”

“i can and i will worry about you until i know for certain you’re better. now, i’m coming over—“

“no, you should work on that paper you have. cmon hyuck, you have way more important things to do than catch my cold,”

“i absolutely do not. don’t try and fight me on this, i’m coming over and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“...well, in that case, can you bring ice cream? and maybe an extra blanket?”

donghyuck smiles despite himself. even when he‘s all stuffed up and groggy, jaemin is heart-wrenchingly adorable. “of course i can. drink some water, okay? i’ll be over in a bit.”

donghyuck drives to jaemin’s apartment, choosing not to dwell on the fact that he’d spent a good portion of the $39 in his checking account on treats for jaemin. instead, he lets himself imagine how delighted jaemin will be when he sees that donghyuck had remembered his favorite flavor of ice cream. the drive through the fresh snow feels like hours even though it‘s only a few minutes. 

for some reason, jaemin’s front door is locked. sighing in exasperation and shivering in the brisk winter air, donghyuck fumbles for his keys, where the spare that jaemin gave him sits against an assortment of other keys. the door opens before hyuck can locate the right key. 

“hyuckie!” jaemin’s grin is punctuated by his red nose and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. he almost looks like a christmas elf, donghyuck thinks. how endearing. 

“na jaemin, you look like you’re about to fall over. please go lay back down,”

“did you bring the ice cream?” jaemin makes no movements to return to bed. 

“if you lay back down you can find out,”

with an exaggerated groan, jaemin turns towards the couch and takes his sweet time meandering towards it. 

“nana, i said lay back down, not stare at the couch blankly,” hyuck chastises.

“fineeee,” jaemin drags the word out as he dramatically flops onto the couch. “now, about that ice cream...”

“yeah, yeah, i’m getting there,” hyuck sets the grocery bag he’s holding down on a table and pulls out the blanket he bought. he smiles at the woodland creatures on the blanket; it had reminded him of jaemin in the store, and he couldn’t not buy it. tearing off the cardboard packaging, hyuck spreads out the blanket and lays it on top of jaemin. he barely catches a glimpse of jaemin’s poorly repressed smile before returning to the table for his other gifts. 

“this doesn’t look much like ice cream,” jaemin says. donghyuck can hear the grin in his voice. 

“you really have no patience,” donghyuck chides. he grabs the tissues and the menthol rub he bought and sets them on the little table beside the couch. 

“hyuckie...”

“yes, nana?”

“don’t tell me you went to target and didn’t get ice cream,”

“now, why would i tell you that?” hyuck makes his way back to the couch with a pint of ice cream in each hand. 

jaemin grabs the ice cream as donghyuck goes to the kitchen to grab spoons. as hyuck returns, jaemin looks up at him with sparkly eyes and a slight smile. 

“you remembered?”

hyuck smiles. “remembered what, nana?” he teases. 

“that peppermint bark is my favorite flavor of ice cream, and that you can only get it at target during the winter, and that i crave it all throughout the year and then binge eat a fuckton of it as soon as it comes back for the season,”

“oh, i suppose i do recall you mentioning something like that,” hyuck tries his very best to sound nonchalant, rather than accidentally revealing just how infatuated he is with jaemin. they are, after all, close friends, and donghyuck knows first hand how quickly friendships can end when romance comes into play. 

“cmere, nerd,” 

hyuck stirs from his thoughts. 

“am i supposed to eat this long-awaited ice cream with my hands?”

with a minute gasp of realization, hyuck walks to the couch and hands jaemin a spoon. he takes a seat next to jaemin, hoping he won’t catch the other’s illness; if donghyuck gets sick during finals season, he’ll be screwed. 

“hyuckie,”

“yes?”

“thanks for coming over,”

“of course, i’ll always be here when you need me,”

“what if i always need you?”

hyuck’s head snaps to face jaemin, who’s not-so-subtly pulling the blanket up as high as possible to cover his not-so-subtle blush. 

“well— i suppose i’d just have to move in, wouldn’t i,” hyuck muses. 

jaemin leans his head against donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“na jaemin, you better not get me sick,” donghyuck says as he wraps an arm around jaemin and pulls him close. jaemin squeaks, then nestles his head into donghyuck’s chest as he kicks his legs over hyuck’s lap. donghyuck smiles and hugs jaemin tighter. he presses a kiss onto the top of jaemin’s head and whispers “eat your ice cream before it melts, nana,”


End file.
